


Anger = Sex?

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Hllstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura get into a heated argument and have rough angry sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger = Sex?

"Why is it so important?" Carmilla asks angrily as she follows her girlfriend into their dorm room, slamming the door behind her.

Laura turns around sharply, glaring at the vampire “Because I don’t want to grow old when you will stay 18 forever, that’s why!”

They had kept quiet all the way to the dorm, but once they were in the hall the two starting to argue.

"I do not want to curse you to this, this un-dead life!" Carmilla growls back, running a hand through her dark locks. 

"Ever thought that its also my decision!?" Laura exclaims, throwing her bag on the bed, but throwing it so hard it slid right off the end; landing on the floor with a thunk.

The vampire moves to her bed, angrily sitting down making the bed creak loudly.

"You deserve to grow old! You deserve to have a full life with a beating heart!" 

She looks at Laura, eyes darkening as her blood (well what she drank) heats up more.

"Carm…I wanT TO BE WITH YOU LIKE FOREVER!!" Laura shouts, she was getting angrier by the second.

The human sits on the edge of her bed grumbling, that is until she was suddenly shoved up against the bathroom door.

"You want to be like me?" Carmilla growls out between her teeth, as she slides a knee between the human’s legs and rubs against the girl’s center.

Laura bites back a moan from the contact, gritting her teeth “Yesssss”

Without a second thought, Carmilla bites into Laura’s neck but doesn’t go too far, she wasn’t actually going to change her.

At the same time, the vampire moves her knee against her girlfriend’s center, making her both gasp in pain and moan.

Surprisingly strong arms encircles Carmilla’s neck as she pulls back from the bite, pulling her into a hard kiss.

Teeth clash and tongues fight for dominance, as both women’s hands move over each other’s bodies.

Quickly clothes were discarded, and Laura was slammed back against the door.

"FUCK!" Laura groans out, hands resting on the vampire’s shoulders to keep from sliding down the door.

Carmilla kisses and nips the blonde’s neck and shoulder; leaving small bite marks on her way down.

She stops at Laura’s left breast and draws the already hard nipple into her mouth and biting down just enough to cause pain, but not to draw blood.

Laura was gripping the vampire’s shoulders so tight, her knuckles were going white; for the moment she forgot what they were even fighting about.

Moving to the other breast, Carmilla bites again; purring when she hears more moans from the woman.

She begins to kiss down Laura’s stomach, hands making small patterns on her thighs; soon Carmilla was kneeling in front of Laura.

She could smell how wet and aroused the human was, and could tell how it just intensified with every movement and kiss.

Now Laura opens her eyes, looking down at her girlfriend panting.

Golden brown eyes, meet almost pools of black as the vampire looks up at her with complete hunger.

As their eyes locked, without warning Carmilla thrusts a finger deep inside the woman before her; smirking when Laura’s head lulls back against the door.

Carmilla’s movements are fast and harsh, and Laura knew she was probably bleeding a little but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She starts to move her hips in time with the vampire’s thrusts, and moans even more when she feels a second finger enter her pussy; stretching her slightly.

"C-carm…" she moan’s out, her arms were getting weak from holding herself up on Carmilla’s shoulders.

A strong arm wraps around a thigh as fingers brush up against Laura’s most sensitive areas inside her pussy; Carmilla did not want the woman falling.

Leaning in Carmilla grins as her lips wrap around Laura’s clit and purrs against it; the vibrations being sent directly into the small bundle of nerves, causing Laura to almost scream.

She nips the clit then purrs again as she makes her thrusts harder and faster; Carmilla knew that it wouldn’t take long for her girlfriend to come undone.

Laura by now was totally lost in the feelings going through her, one hand was on her breast, pinching her own nipple; the other in Carmilla’s hair and tugging as hard as she can.

The older girl moans into Laura’s clit feeling hair pulled, and bites down on her clit; fingers curling and grazing over tight wet walls.

"C-carm….fuck…." Laura gasps out, "C-cumming…."

Laura tries to take a breath but as she does it hits her, a wave of pleasure that starts in her center and then rolls out to all areas of her body.

She groans loudly, biting her lip and drawing her own blood as she does so.

Carmilla purrs more, slowly down her fingers just enough to draw out Laura’s orgasm; as soon as Laura was able to stand on her own however she pulls her fingers out quickly.

Standing Carmilla licks her fingers, now coated in cum and blood and walks to her bed sitting down.

Laura on the other hand slid down the door to a sitting position, and ran her fingers through her hair and then over her neck; stopping as she feels two specific puncture holes.

She looks at the vampire, who was smirking “You bit me…AGAIN!”

Carmilla rolls her eyes, “Gees that’s all you can say right now?”

Laura huffs, but couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face “Still love you”

"I love you too" Carmilla replies.

"Oh and this debate on you changing is not over." Laura states slowly getting up and moving to Carmilla’s bed. "There will be more discussing, however…"

She pushes the vampire on her back, causing Carmilla to groan with a smile.

END

Hope you all liked it, and now I need a cold shower.

~ Astron Souls

PSA - I am not liable for any underage reading. I am not their parents


End file.
